Kode Etik?
by Byun Bitchy Hyun
Summary: Hari ini Kyungsoo sudah lelah dengan semua aktifitas di kantornya, bosnya pun dengan seenak perutnya itu memberi tugas untuk mewawancarai seorang aktor terkenal bernama Kim Jongin. Namun diperjalanan menuju apartemenya, ia malah disuguhi pemandangan menjiikan: Sepasang gay bercinta dalam lift! "Penis mu, ohh.. la-lagi Kaii.." Kyungsoo ingin muntah rasanya. EXO FANFICTION. kAISOO!


Kode Etik ?

* * *

© Amburegul Bersaudara Production.

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, And Others

Warn! Boys love, OOC, Mesum, DLDR, Dont be sider ya?

Rated : 18+ (R/M) *Mesum wehh :v* kekeke~

* * *

Lembar Pertama; Hari paling sial!

* * *

.

Jemari tangan pria itu beradu cepat dengan keyboard komputer yang menyala di hadapannya. Matanya melirik-lirik ke arah notes kecil berwarna gelap itu -hasil kasar laporan nya, Otaknya memproses kata demi kata terangkai apik di laporannya yang akan di serahkan beberapa jam lagi. Oh Tuhan! pria itu mengutuk berkali-kali atasannya; yang se-enak perutnya itu memindahkan ia ke divisi bukan di bidangnya.

"Soo, Kau tak makan siang ?" Sosok Pria tinggi itu muncul tiba-tiba menghancurkan beberapa rangkaian kata yang akan ia ketik.

"Aish! Kau! Aku sedang deathline, nanti saja !" Kyungsoo atau lebih sering di sapa -soo atau kyung itu menatap sosok tinggi itu sebal; benar-benar menghacurkan rangkaian kata-kata untuk laporan terkutuknya.

"Hey perut mu juga perlu makan! pantas saja kau pendek !" Cibir pria tinggi itu yang se-enak jidatnya duduk di sampingnya.

"Jangan mengejek ku Telinga lebar!" Balas Kyungsoo cepat, tetap fokus kearah komputer.

"Perlu ku belikan lagi, tuan putri ?" Tawar pria itu sembari melirik pekerjaan Kyungsoo yang baru jadi setengah mungkin.

"Oh bagus, belilah sekarang, nanti uang mu akan ku ganti kok! Sana! aku ingin cepat cepat menyelesaikan laporan terkutuk ini." Usir Kyungsoo dengan tak beradab. Sedangkan Chanyeol memandangnya jenuh; Workholic? entah kapan sahabatnya itu agak jarang makan siang beberapa minggu ini.

"Kau mengusirku? Tega sekali.." Chanyeol berpura pura sedih menatap Kyungsoo yang lebih sudi menatap layar komputernya dibanding dirinya.

"Oh ayolah yeol, aku benar benar deathline hari ini, jam 3 nanti laporan ini harus sampai ke pak tua itu. kau mau aku di pecat ?" Kata kata Kyungsoo begitu membuat ia hampir tertawa meledak -Kyungsoo memang blak blakan jika hanya berdua seperti ini.

"Yah setidaknya beri aku reward gitu." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

"Reward ? apaan ?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Cium aku dulu soo." Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya ke arah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya horor.

PLAKK

"Dalam mimpi mu mesum!" Pekik Kyungsoo kesal.

"Aish~ jahat sekali kau soo." Chanyeol masih berpura pura sedih.

"Sudah ku bilang! Aku bukan gay! aku masih menyukai vagina dan dada besar yeol!" Emosi Kyungsoo meluap-luap ketika Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk hal hal yang aneh. Perlu di garis bawahi! Kyungsoo itu Normal! Catat itu. Mana mau ia mencium pria ? dibibir lagi; memikirkannya perutnya terasa mual.

"Hahahaha..." Tawa si Tiang itu menggelegar luas sebelumnya ia mengusik rambut kyungsoo seperti jamur itu yang di hadiahi lemparan bolpoin yang entah kemana.

"Sialan kau tiang gila!" Dengus Kyungsoo entah dengan siapa di ruangan itu.

* * *

.

"Oh tuhan! Satu jam lagi?! Tamatlah riwayat mu Do Kyungsoo." Pekik heboh Kyungsoo di hadapan komputernya, sedari tadi otaknya agak lambat hari ini. oh tuhan! Kyungsoo benar-benar merutuk hari ini. Sial!

Wajah lesunya sudah hampir sekarat, matanya serasa ingin lompat keluar, otaknya sudah mendidih, jemarinya agak pegal. Oh ayolah bisa kah waktu berjalan kebelakang sebentar? Kyungsoo butuh waktu beberapa jam lagi untuk menyelesaikan semua ini.

"Soo, Kau di panggil Pak Kepala redaksi sekarang." Suara Wanita itu seakan mengehentikan detak jantungnya. Apa?! bukannya masih satu jam lagi ? Oh Tuhan! Sekarang Tamatlah riwayat ku. Kyungsoo melotot horor ke teman Wanitanya itu.

"APA?! KENAPA AKU DI PANGGIL ?!" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit menaikan intonasi suaranya.

"Aku kurang tau soo, cepatlah ke ruangan nya sebelum pak tua itu mengamuk." Wanita itu tersenyum jahil sembari melebih-lebihkan kata katanya.

"Matilah aku!" Dengus Kyungsoo serasa nyawa nya di ujung telur.

"Cepatlah!" Titah teman nyaa itu sembari menahan tawanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan ogah-ogahan keruangan yang menurutnya Neraka dunia itu, Sedikit merapikan dasi dan bajunya yang agak kusut. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati ruangan pak tua itu berharap ia tak kehilangan pekerjaan nya atau bahkan lebih buruk dari pada itu.

* * *

"Ya, Silahkan masuk." Ucap bosnya dari dalam, Kyungsoo merasa itu adalah suara malaikat maut yang akan mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga. Kyungsoo meraih knop pintu takut-takut, lalu berjalan menuju singahsana bos tua yang menyebalkan itu.

"Apa bos mencari saya ?" Tanya nya agak ragu.

"Ah iya, Laporan yang kemarin sudah selesai ?" Kata-kata keramat itu seperti mematikan syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo buru-buru mencari alasan yang logis di otaknya.

"O-oh laporan itu, belum saya.. belum saya print bos. sepertinya tintanya habis." Ucap Kyungsoo agak gugup, oh tidak kalau sampai ketauan berbohong ia benar-benar akan di pecat sekarang juga.

"Oh iya tadi Hyejin juga bilang kalau tinta printer habis, mungkin sedang di beli oleh office boy. Oh iya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada mu Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mendengus lega karna acara berbohongnya agak mulus sekarang. sedetik kemudian ia menatap bosnya agak kaget; hal apa?

"Besok kau harus mewawancari Kim Jong In, Kau tau diakan ?" Ucap bosnya itu agak ragu menatapnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng polos.

"Baiklah, begini pokoknya kau harus wawancarai dia besok, di apartemennya. intinya tentang dibalik ke-suksesan seorang Kim Jongin." Ucap pak tua itu panjang lebar membuat Kyungsoo melonggo.

"Kim JongIn itu siapa ya bos?" Tanya Kyungsoo entah polos atau bodoh.

"Kau sering nonton televisi kan ?"

"Tidak." Jawabannya membuat bosnya itu sweatdrop.

Bosnya menatap Kyungsoo agak ragu dengan tugas ini, "Begini, Kim JongIn itu seorang Aktor yang sedang naik daun sekarang. Nah kau boleh kumpulkan besok laporan yang kemarin itu, hari ini pelajari dulu tentang Kim JongIn itu lalu buat pertanyaan untuk wawancara besok." Penjelasan Bosnya itu membuat Kyungsoo sweatdrop. Bagaimana bisa baru di beri tugas yang belum terselesaikan sekarang di tambah tugas lagi ? Oh tuhan, ingin mati saja Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Bagaimana ? Kau Sanggup kan ?" Tanya Bosnya itu agak ragu dengan respon Kyungsoo yang terdiam.

"Iya saya sanggup bos." Ucap Kyungsoo mencari jalan aman agar laporan nya bisa terkumpul besok hari.

"Tapi, kenapa saya yang ditugasi untuk mewawancarai orang itu? bukannya saya masih baru di divisi ini ?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung ke arah bosnya yang menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya hitung hitung kau terbiasa di divisi ini, Lagi pula sebuah keuntungan kan ? mewawancarai Aktor tampan seperti dia." Ucapan Bosnya membuat Kyungsoo sweatdrop lagi, seberapa hebatnya sih Kim... eung.. siapa sih namanya tadi ? Lupakanlah.

"Ini ambil lah, sisanya mungkin bisa kau cari sendiri di internet." Ucapan Bos Kyungsoo membuat ia sadar dari lamunan nya lalu memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi biodata Kim JongIn untuk bahan referensi wawancaranya esok hari.

Kyungsoo agak ragu mengambil kertas itu, ia merasa tugas ini lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Oh ayolah, Wawancara itu merepotkan; kenapa tidak bersumber dari internet saja gitu ? kan lebih efisien dan tidak boros tenaga.

"Terima kasih bos, kalau gitu saya kembali ke meja saya dulu. Permisi bos." Ucap Kyungsoo agak kesal, lalu membungkukan badan nya sedikit dan ia ingin keluar dari ruangan itu secepat yang ia bisa, Dan Bosnya kembali sibuk dengan komputernya.

* * *

"Sialan! jantungku hampir copot yeol! suaranya seperti malaikat maut di telingaku. uh, sekarang diberi tugas lagi? padahal yang kemarin itu belum selesai. Ingin rasanya aku cabik-cabik isi perutnya itu." Ucap Kyungsoo berapi-api sembari menerima suapan yang ke-5 dari Chanyeol. Mengingat matanya masih fokus ke arah komputer untuk laporan terkutuk itu yang sebentar lagi akan selesai dan Chanyeol cerewet sekali karna ia belum memakan makan siangnya. Ya dari pada Chanyeol terus mengoceh lebih baik seperti ini. kkkk Chanyeol seperti baby sister ku saja, hahaha...

"Hey sepertinya kau hari ini marah marah terus, kau sedang datang bulan ya ?" Ledek Chanyeol yang memegang kotak makan siang Kyungsoo untuk ia suapi kepada bayi besar bernama Kyungsoo.

"Sialan kau! Aku laki-laki yeol!" Protes Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Haha.. iya laki-laki, tetapi kelakuan seperti anak kecil." Chanyeol menahan tertawanya, saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Terserahlah.."

"Ini apa soo ?" Chanyeol melirik selembar kertas di sampingnya.

"Oh itu biodata Kim JongIn, besok aku akan mewawancarainya." Ucap Kyungsoo acuh lalu menyambar makanan dari sendok di tangan Chanyeol.

"Oh jongin yang aktor itu ya ?" Tanya Chanyeol menelisik.

"Kata bos si begitu."

"Wow! berati kau beruntung."

"Beruntung apanya ?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Yah bertemu pria tampan seperti dia, aktor pula. mungkin dia akan menyukai putri Kyungsoo yang imut ini. hahaha.." Ledek Chanyeol yang tertawa sedikit mengejek, membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

PLETAK

"Aduh sakit Soo, aduh bibir ku.. Kau kejam sekali sih Kyung! bagaimana kalau bibir ku ini tak seksi lagi ?! Kau mau tangung jawab ?!" Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan di bibirnya akibat sentilan maut milik Kyungsoo itu benar benar menyakitkan dan senjata paling ampuh.

"Kan sudah ku bilang Park Chanyeol, aku ini pria normal tau, dan jangan sebut aku tuan putri! atau jangan jangan..." Kyungsoo mengantungkan akhir kalimatnya dan mendelik serius ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jangan jangan apa ? Aduh bibir ku.." Chanyeol sedikit menyesal karna mengucapkan kata kata keramat itu kepada Kyungsoo yang seperti anak gadis hari.

"Jangan-jangan kau~" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sing a song.

"Apaan sih ?!" Tungkas Chanyeol penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai ku ya Chanyeol ?" Kata kata Kyungsoo dibuat se seram mungkin dan menatap si tiang itu dengan penuh introgasi.

"APA ?!" Chanyeol langsung terbatuk mendengarnya.

"Ayolah mengaku saja, aku tau kau selama ini menyukai ku yeol, mungkin aku cukup manis dikalangan pria, yah maaf sih yeol aku ini masih normal. jadi aku tak bisa menerima perasaan mu itu." Ucap Kyungsoo penuh percaya diri dan lalu fokus kearah Komputernya sembari menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak itu.

"Oh tuhan, Sekali pun aku gay. aku tak mau kau jadi pacar ku Soo, lebih baik aku menikahi si Baekhyun yang cantik tapi galak itu dibanding kau." Ucap Chanyeol tak kalah sengit.

"Oh jadi kau menyukai Baekhyun Sunbae ?!" Oh kerja bagus Kyung, Chanyeol terjebak oleh mu kali ini. haha...

"Oh tidak! tidak! itu 'kan seandainya kalau itu pun aku gay. dan aku masih normal kok!" Warna wajah Chanyeol berkata sebaliknya.

"Ciee~ Yang selalu mesra-mesraan di kantor, Wow! Kau Yeol sekarang beralih menjadi baby sister nya Kyungsoo ? Haha.." Tiba-tiba Wanita yang tadi menakut-nakuti Kyungsoo muncul tanpa di undang.

"Hey siapa yang pacaran dengan telinga lebar ini ? Aku ?! Oh jangan harap Hyejin-sii." Kyungsoo menatap jengah ke arah wanita usil itu.

"Oh ayolah Kyung, semua di kantor ini juga tau kalau kalian berpacaran. Nah, sekarang Chanyeol menyuapi mu, bukan kah kalian romantis sekali jika hanya berteman uh ?" Wanita itu masih bertahan pada pendapatnya sembari melirik Chanyeol yang terbengong bodoh.

"Kami memang sudah dekat semenjak kecil, jadi hal hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagi kami, ya kan yeol ?" Kyungsoo berusaha mengalahkan pendapat wanita itu dengan bantuan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya benar kata Kyungsoo, kami memang dekat sejak kecil. Jangan kan menyuapi, kami bahkan sering mandi bersama. dan bahkan menyabuni pungung masing-masing." Ucap Chanyeol dengan bangga membantu Kyungsoo dengan ucapan konyolnya itu.

"APA ?! Kalian sering mandi bersama ?" Wanita itu melongo mendengar ucapan bodoh dari Chanyeol.

"Hey! itu waktu kami kecil! sekarang tidak Hyejin-sii." Klarifikasi Kyungsoo yang Sweatdrop mendengar ucapan konyol Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak membantu.

"Ah, Ku rasa memang kalian berpacaran. Oh atau tidak; Kalian memang belum percaran saat ini. Tapi kalian saling menyukai kan?" Senyum nista wanita itu menguar senang, masih bertahan mengejai dua sijoli itu.

"TIDAKK!" Ucap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Aduh, kalian kompak yah. Sayang sih pada gensi ngakuin perasaan sendiri. haha, Chanyeol-sii ayo nyatakan perasaan mu pada Kyungsoo. ku yakin Kyungsoo juga menunggu mu mengatakan nya." Kompor Wanita itu lalu segera pergi dengan cepat, ia tau Kyungsoo akan melemparinya dengan bolpoint.

"Sialan kau Hyejin!" Pekik mereka bersamaan.

* * *

Usai Jam kantor yang begitu melelahkan bagi Kyungsoo, ia segera meraih ranselnya dan smartphone nya. lalu berjalan menuju lobby bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Kyung, kau ingin naik taksi atau ku antar ?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat raut kusut sahabatnya itu. sepertinya ia kelelahan hari.

"Kau antar yeol," Kata Kyungsoo sembari berjalan ogah ogahan menuju mobil Chanyeol.

"Kau sakit ?" Tanya Chanyeol prihatin.

"Mungkin sedikit lelah hari ini,"

"Besok, kau jadi mewawancari Jongin ?"

"Iya, kenapa ?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang sedang fokus dengan stirnya.

"Tidak, mau ku antar ?"

"Mungkin, aku kurang begitu mengerti kawasan elit." Pandangan nya beralih pada jendela di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu Kyung." Balas Chanyeol.

Hening...

"Tumben kau agak diam hari ini, Ada apa yeol ?" Pria bernama Kyungsoo itu menatap ganjil ke arah sahabatnya.

"Ti-tidak kok, aku tak ingin membuat mood mu bertambah kacau saja."

"Tumben kau perhatian, biasanya kau mengejek ku terus."

"Mungkin kau harus berbahagia saat ini Kyung, aku agak malas untuk itu."

"Wow! ini harus dirayakan!"

"Terserahlah."

"Ih, kau tak asik yeol."

* * *

.

Kyungsoo berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju apartemennya yang tergolong cukup sederhana, hari ini sungguh melelahkan batin juga fisiknya; terlebih bos itu dengan seenak perutnya itu menambahi ia tugas lagi, beruntung tugas yang kemarin telah usai tadi di kantor. Dengan langkah yang gontai Kyungsoo melangkah menuju lift, lantai 7 apartementnya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka; mata bulatnya seketika terbelalak seakan ingin keluar.

Apa-apaan itu ?

Kyungsoo ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya sekarang juga.

Kyungsoo merasa harinya bertambah buruk karna di suguhi pemandangan yang menjijikan di depannya, Bayangkan! Sepasang lelaki sedang bercinta ?!

Apa yang kau pikirkan ?!

Dunia memang sudah gila!

Kyungsoo tak ingin naik tangga hingga lantai 7 yang membuat kakinya pegal pegal karna kelelahan, tapi ia ingin muntah sekarang juga melihat sepasang lelaki itu bercinta; di depan matanya pula!

"Ekhem!" Kyungsoo berpura-pura berdehem, supaya kedua lelaki itu sadar akan tempat dimana mereka bercinta. Tapi Kedua sijoli itu tak mengubris Kyungsoo, malah mereka semakin bertambah euforia sex yang menguar. Kyungsoo menatap mereka sebal, dengan telinga yang di tutup ia melangkah masuk ke dalam lift itu. Catat! itupun ia terpaksa masuk! ia tak ingin kaki kakinya pegal menaiki tangga sejauh itu.

Ting

Pintu pun tertutup, Kyungsoo hanya menatap layar lift yang menampilkan sudah di lantai berapa sekarang, ia tak ingin melihat betapa asiknya kedua sijoli itu dalam permainan tusuk menusuk lubang anus itu. Kyungsoo mendengus, dengan telinga yang di tutupi tangannya; namun nihil bahkan desahan itu semakin tidak tau diri.

"Ahhh,.."

"La-lagi.."

"Penis mu, ohh.. la-lagi Kaii.."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lantai 7 itu terasa perjalanan menuju neraka bagi Kyungsoo, ia agak ngeri mendengar pria yang merintih itu akibat di sodok anusnya oleh pacarnya mungkin, pasangan gila! Bukannya mereka malu, tetepi pasangan itu menambah volume desahannya, Cih.. Mana kantong muntah nya ? Kyungsoo benar benar muak.

Kyungsoo pura pura cuek dengan telinga yang ia tutupi; walau sebenarnya itu tak berguna. Bodo amat. Yang menting, jangan peduli pada pasangan tak tau malu itu! Gay pula! Perutnya semakin terasa melilit sekarang.

Ting

Pintu Lift sudah terbuka dan lantai 7 juga sudah di depan matanya, ia buru buru keluar dari lift neraka itu. Lebih baik cepat dari pada telinganya semakin terkontaminasi dengan desahan yang tak tau diri itu.

"Dasar! Tak tau adab!" Kyungsoo memaki setelah pintu lift menutup.

"Gila!" Kyungsoo segera beranjak menuju apartemenya, ia ingin segera memuntahkan isi perutnya akibat pasangan gay yang tak tau diri itu.

* * *

lol, gimane ff baru rafra guys? Doh, Kasian dah Kyungsoo hahaha *Tawa jahanam* Ini Ff baru rafra nyoba pake maincast Kaisoo, walau ada Chansoonye gpp kan ? Doh, tau kan siapa yang lagi nc-an di lift ada yang bisa nebak siapa ukenye noh? Rafra enga bisa janji ya bakalan update kilat u.u tapi di usahain ff ini bakalan tuntas kok, paling sekitar 4-5 Chap lah. Bagaimana ? Prolognye kurang berkesan ya yeth ? U.u Rnr pleasee~~ *Aegyo depan kamera*

Salam hangat dari Rafra.


End file.
